


Note To Self [WIP]

by ScorchedPoet



Series: They Called It Camp Blood [2]
Category: Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Packanack Lodge, Slow Burn, Slow Burn A.J Mason/Tiffany Cox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedPoet/pseuds/ScorchedPoet
Summary: Tiffany has been rather unhappy with the training at Packanack Lodge thus far, the Lodge is too far removed from society for her liking and things with the others have been growing tense and unpleasant with recent events. And worse of all her dog has gone missing and everyone has been distinctly unhelpful about it, What can she do? And why does she keep finding post it notes randomly throughout the place?If this is a prank by Chad... Well maybe this time she really would hurt him!





	Note To Self [WIP]

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. This upload is to tease the second part of the series!

Note To Self

Friday The 13th The Game

Slow Burn - A.J Mason x Tiffany Cox  
Everyone Lives/ Nobody Dies. (At least in this story)

Synopsis:

Tiffany has been rather unhappy with the training at Packanack Lodge thus far, the Lodge is too far removed from society for her liking and things with the others have been growing tense and unpleasant with recent events. And worse of all her dog has gone missing and everyone has been distinctly unhelpful about it, What would she do? And why does she keep finding post it notes randomly throughout the place?

If this is a prank by Chad... Well maybe this time she was going to kill him.


End file.
